


La Dolce Vita

by yo_translation



Series: Vacation AU [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sugar Daddy, Vacation AU
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_translation/pseuds/yo_translation
Summary: ヒューマンAU。ソーはロキのリッチなシュガーダディ。イタリアのどこかでハイライフなバケーションをエンジョイ中。
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: Vacation AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758316
Kudos: 2





	La Dolce Vita

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Dolce Vita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297890) by [pohjanneito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pohjanneito/pseuds/pohjanneito). 



> ダディ・キンク、ロール・プレイ、年齢差（ロキは法定年齢には達してます）

ソーは寝返りをうち、仰向けになった。布団の中で脚をストレッチしつつ、瞼はまだ重く閉じたままだった。左足が何かに当たり、片目を開けて隣に寝そべる姿を捉える。ロキはうつ伏せで、夜明け少し前にふたりが眠った時と同じく、裸のままだった。ソーの視線には気づいていないようで、ロキの目はキャビンの天井から吊るされた50インチのプラズマテレビに釘付けになっている。この距離だと、メガネ無しのソーの視力では何が写っているのかボヤけていてよく解らなかったが、早口のイタリア語が聞こえ、音量はソーの眠りを妨げないよう低く抑えられていた。

ロキは呑気に大きなクロワッサンを噛み締めながら、色白の脛を空中でぶらぶらさせている。ソーがベッドで物を食べることを嫌がるのを知っていて、それだけを理由にロキはベッドで物を食べ続けている、ということを、ソーは知っていた。シーツの上にパン屑やバターたっぷりのフレークが落ちているに違いないが、ソーは朝から厳しい態度をとる気になれなかったので、それについては放っておくことにした。

ロキが楕円型の窓に分厚いカーテンをひき、豪華なヨットのキャビン内に人工的な夜を作り出してはいたが、それでもソーは外から感じる日の光で、おそらく正午近くなのだろうと感じていた。無精髭の生えた頬を掻きながら、足でロキを軽く突つく。ロキは少しだけ飛び上がったが、目はテレビに向けたままだ。ソーは目を細めて唇の両端を持ち上げ、捕食者じみた笑みをこぼす。ロキはあるモードにいるらしい。自分がロキの不興を買うようなことをしたのか、それともただ煽られているのか、少し考えをめぐらす。ロキのことなので、どちらなのか判然とすることは決してなかった。ソーはロキの右足首を掴むと軽く引っ張り、すべすべしたふくらはぎを指で上下に撫でた。ロキはまだテレビに目を向けたままだったが、膝の内側を指先がかすめた時に、つま先が丸まったのをソーは見逃さなかった。

ソーは体を少し起こすと、指先での探索範囲をロキの太ももまで広げていったが、位置が高くなった自分の頭から抗議を受けて、昨夜ベッドに入る前の、ジン・マティーニの最後の一杯を後悔した。「俺に朝食を用意する気は無かったってことか。」ロキがクロワッサンを食べ終わり、ピンクの舌で指を舐めている様子を見ながら不平をこぼす。「お前のことを大目に見すぎてるような気がしてきた…」

ロキはようやく首を回すと、肩越しにちらっとソーを見たが、くしゃくしゃになった黒髪のカールに顔は半分隠れたままだ。「でもダディ、だってオプションがありすぎだよ。僕、ダディが何が食べたいのか解んなくて。」ロキの声は甘くイノセントだ。ソーのお題に従って、スムーズに役になりきる。

ロキの見え透いた嘘にソーは息を吐き出す。ソーが朝食に何を食べたいかロキは確実に知っているし、ヨットにはそれを用意するスタッフが揃っているので、ただ単に作る気になれなかっただけに違いなかった。ソーはロキの内腿の柔らかな肉を掴む。短く整えられた爪がミルクのような白い肉に食い込んでいく。ロールプレイのささやかなゲームは、まだ明らかに継続中だった。

「コーヒーはブラック、卵は半熟が好きだって知ってるだろ。それに、俺のいい子は優しくて従順なはずだが。」

ソーは布団を剥ぎ取ると、もう片方の足首も掴みロキを自分の方に引っ張り上げ、ロキがくぐもった悲鳴をあげるのにも構わず、長い脚を大きく広げ、その間に体を割  
こませた。ロキは肩越しに睨みつけてきたが、その瞳の中は明らかに光っていて、これがロキの望み通りであることを物語っていた。

ソーはうつ伏せに体を落ち着けると、ロキの脇腹を撫で、尻の上に手を置いた。「いい子になるか？」

ロキは唇を舐めると、目の端からソーを見上げ、まつげで頬をくすぐった。「僕、いつもいい子だよ？ダディ？」

「そうだな、スウィートハート。」ソーはそう呟いたが、これっぽちも本当では無いことをふたりともが知っていた。ロキの尻の肉に指を沈めると、左右に開き、ピンク色の窄まりに視線を落とした。

ふたりは前日をベッドで過ごした。さまざまな体位をロキと何回行ったか、ソーは途中からもう覚えていなかった。最後の方は少しラフになってしまったので、ロキがペニスを迎え入れるには、まだ早いだろうとソーは思った。圧を加えないように注意深く入り口を親指で撫でる。「まだ痛むか？ベイビー？」

ソーが親指で円を描くと、ロキは震える息を吸い込んだ。「うん、少し。」

ソーはうなづくと身を乗り出して、ロキの腰の左右の窪みにそれぞれ柔らくキスを落とした。「俺が治し方を知ってる。」

ソーが体を沈めるとロキは鳴き声をあげた。ロキの尻の間に顔を埋めると、敏感な入り口に舌を出して押し当てる。彼らが使った潤滑用ローションの微かな名残を味わったが、同時に、昨夜の痕跡が海水で洗い流されているのも発見して落胆した。

「なるほど、俺が寝てる間に泳ぎに行ったな。」

ロキはソーの声に若干の小言の雰囲気を感じとり、はにかんでみせる。「だって、暑くて、ダディ…僕、暑くてベトベトになってたから。」

「ふーむ、」ソーは指を舐めると、優しくロキの内側を焦らすように愛撫すると、前立腺を探り当て素早くそこを撫でた。ロキは愛撫に喘ぎ声をあげ、ソーが素早く指を引き抜くと可愛くふくれて見せた。「またマーキングしてやらないといけないな。お前が誰のものか、全員が解るように。」

ソーが再び体を沈めて入り口を舐め始めると、ロキは長く細い鳴き声をあげた。柔らかくうねらせながら、ベッドからソーの顔に向かって腰を押し上げた。ソーには見えなかったが、湿ったリズミカルな音が聞こえたので、ロキが片手を脚の間に滑り込ませ、自分でストロークし始めたのは間違いなかった。ロキの日頃の傲慢さ、それにソーのエジプト産コットンのシーツをパン屑だらけにしたことを理由に、自分に快楽を与えることを禁じることでロキを罰してやってもよかったが、自分も早く出してしまいたかったし、ロキに厳しく当たっても、ふたりとも焦らされるだけだった。この子はこのまま楽しませておこう、ソーはそう思いつつ、動きを止めると手のひらを唾液で十分に濡らし自分のペニスを握った。

「お前は誰のものだ？」ソーは顔を上げ呟くと、期待に満ちた顔をロキに向ける。

ロキは下唇を歯の間に吸い込み、わざとソーの視線を避ける。

「お前は誰のものだ？ベイブ？」ソーは繰り返したがロキが無視し続けるので、痛みは感じないが意味は通じる程度に、素早い平手をロキの尻に落とす。

ロキは苛立ちの息を吐き出すと、目をぐるりと回し、息を切らせて答えた。「あんただよ、ダディ。」ソーはロキのひりつく尻にキスで褒美を与えてやった。

オンラインの高級デートサービスを通じて、ふたりが知り合ってからほぼ1年が経っていた。お相手をネットで探していることをタブロイド紙にすっぱ抜かれることを思うと、ソーも何度か考え直しはしたが、ハードすぎるスケジュールではオプションは限られていた。素性を明かし過ぎないよう注意を払い、自分の相当な財産については触れないようにしつつ、6年以上前に撮ったぼやけた写真をアップロードした。ソーは騙してるようでなんだか悪いような気もしたが、こういうサイトで真実を明かすなんてこと、一体誰がするだろうか？そんな風に多くを明かさないせいで反応はそう多くは無かったが、結局のところソーに必要なのはたった1人だった。ロキがソーにコンタクトした理由は年齢だ。実のところ、ソーのプロフィール写真が数年前のものであることを知って、むしろ安心したぐらいだった。ロキは甘やかされるのが好きで、ソーは甘えさせることを楽しめることが、ほんの数度のデートで明らかになった。10歳以上の歳の差のせいもあって、ロキがソーに演じて欲しい役目に、ソーは自然に自分を滑り込ませることができた。初めてロキの唇から「ダディ」という言葉を聞いた時、ソーはロキを見つけた幸運が信じられなかった。ソーにはロキに高級な品物を買い与えることができたし、ロキは我を忘れさせるようなセックスでたびたびそれに感謝を示したが、実のところ金と快楽の関係以上のものがふたりにはあって、それについてふたりは（まだ）話し合ったことが無かったが、お互いに都合の良い契約関係が、純粋な親密さと親愛にゆっくりと変化していることに、ふたりともが気づいていた。

ロキはソーのシュガー・ベイビーを演じることが気に入ってる一方で、ソーはふたりの関係の早い段階で、実はロキがかなり頑固な性格であることを発見していた。何度も同じことを言わせてソーを煽ることが気に入っていて、降参することがほとんど無かった、というか無かった。何か欲しいものがあるか、ソーを意図的に操作しようとしている場合以外には。しかし正直に言えば、そういうところこそ、ソーがロキを気に入っている部分でもあった。もっともロキにはそれを伝えたことは無かったが。ソーがロキからのチャレンジを喜んでいると知ったが最後、ロキが手に負えなくなるのは解りきっていた。

ソーはロキの細い腰を掴むと体をひっくり返し、ロキの果てる瞬間の顔が見たくて仰向けにさせた。広げた太ももの間で膨らみ、立ち上がったものにソーの視線が釘付けになっている様子に気づき、ロキの唇に浮かんだ小悪魔じみた小さな笑みをソーは見逃さなかった。

ソーはロキが自分で楽しむところを見るのが好きだった。腰を下ろし自分のペニスを握る。「ほら、自分で触ってみせるんだ、ダーリン。」

ロキは細い指を先端に滑らせると、程よい締め付けで自分を握りしめた。ソーは大粒の液体が先端の裂け目から押し出され、滴るのを目で追いかける。ロキはそれを使って手を濡らしストロークし始めると、数秒後、不意に訪れたオーガズムでペニスから太く白い精液のリボンを吐き出しだ。「そうだ、」ソーはうなずき、快楽の中にあるロキに見惚れていた。「ダディの前でいけていい子だ、とても。」

ソーは自分のペニスをしごき続ける。解放が近づくにつれて、腹の中が締めつけられていく。膝立ちになると、ロキの体を半分に折り曲げ、左手で尻を広げて穴をさらす。「準備はいいか…」ソーを半分閉じた瞼の間から見つめながら、ロキはオーガズムの余韻でまだ体をひくつかせていた。オーガズムを感じた瞬間、ソーは自分のペニスの太い先端をロキの尻の谷間に向けた。ロキのアナル全体に向かって解放すると、ピンクの肌を白い精液で濡らす。ロキが太ももの間に手を伸ばし、ソーの出したものを腫れぼったいアナルの中に押し込むのを見ると、もう一筋、小さな流れがペニスから吐き出された。ソーは満足そうに唸るとベッドに仰向けに倒れ込み、腕を広げロキを迎え入れる。ロキはそれに従って這い上がると、ソーの横に体を落ち着け、満足した怠けものの猫のように細長い体を伸ばした。ソーの肩に頬をあずけ顔を上げ、ソーに向かって可愛らしく微笑みながら期待した様子で眉を上げていた。

褒めてもらうのを待ってるのをソーは知っていた。

「僕と一緒で嬉しい？ダディ？」ソーが待たせるので、ロキは自分でたずねる。

「いつもだよ、ベイビー。」ソーはロキの首の後ろを手で抱え、肩の長さの髪を指で楽しむ。整髪料がつけられていない、自然な手に負えないその状態を密かに楽しみながら。「それで、今日は何をしたいんだ？」

ソーが選択権を与えてくれたことをあからさまに喜びながら、ロキはオプションについて考え始めた。「マーケットに行きたいし、ピアッツァ・ドゥオーモとサン・ピエトロ大聖堂にも行きたい。昨日連れてってくれるって言ってたくせに、僕たち港から出てもいないし。」ロキは膨れてみせる。

「誰のせいなんだ、んん？」ソーは笑う。「欲張りなのはお前だろ。」

「それに、僕の上で２回も寝落ちしたよね！」

「お前についていこうなんて男、ほとんどいないぞ、ロキ。」ソーは笑って言った。

ロキは鼻にシワを寄せ、何かソーに言い返す言葉を考える。

「じゃあ、たぶん、あんたが年寄り過ぎってことだ。」ソーの下腹の柔らかな肉を指で突っついた。

「年寄り？俺が？」ソーは叫び、ロキの裸の尻を軽く叩いた。「俺は男ざかりだぞ。強いし、それにー」

「精力満点。」ロキが囁く。ソーの臍の下を指で丸くなぞり、そこにある荒い毛を爪でブラッシグする。そして大きなグリーンの目で、実際の年よりも若く見えるやり方でソーを見上げる。

ソーは新たな欲望を腰に感じた。どの国に行ったとしても、ロキが年齢的に法に触れることはなかったが、ソーに比べれば相当に若いのは明白で、そしてたびたび思い知らされる、それがタブーであること、そのことをソーは楽しんでいた。

ソーの目の中に欲望が立ち上がるのを感じ取ったらしく、自分に触れてくる前にロキはベッドから転がり降りた。「マジメな話、おじさん、このキャビンでまた1日無駄にするなんてお断りだから。何かしなきゃ！」大きな枕を掴むとソーの顔に向かって投げつけ、ソーが起き上がる前に部屋から飛び出していった。

その日、ふたりは海辺の小さな街で過ごした。晴れた青い空から照りつける太陽の中、歴史ある石造りの建物の間を歩きまわる。ソーはロキのリードに任せて後をついて歩き、ロキが楽しむ姿を楽しんだ。美しい建築や、歴史ある雰囲気の素晴らしさを感じてはいたが、ロキほどの熱意があるわけでもなく、涼しい日陰のカフェを見つけると、ロキが地元の歴史に夢中になる間、そこで待つことにした。

冷えたモヒートをすすりながら、通りを過ぎる人々を眺める。ソーにとって約1年ぶりのバケーションだった。父親からファミリー企業を引き継いで以来、リラックスできる時間はほとんど無かった。今自分がこのような余暇を過ごしているのは、主治医ーそしてロキが、ソーに休暇を取るよう主張したからだ。そうでなければ、40歳になる前に心臓発作を起こすだろうと言われたのだ。20代、30代前半はかなりいい体を保っていたが、オフィスで過ごす時間が長くなり、もう長いことジムに行く時間など取れない状態だった。今も比較的締まった体つきではあったし、健康的な食事をしているかロキも確認してくれてはいたが、ロキに出会う前からすでに、シャツの腹まわりがきつくなり始めていたことは否定しようもなかった。そしてその柔らかな腹をいつもロキにからかわれていた。

これまでのほとんどのデートは週末を一緒に過ごすだけだったので、ふたりでこれほど長い時間を共にするのは初めてだった。ソーの希望としては、ロキをどこにでも連れて行きたかったし、自宅に越してきて欲しくもあったが、ロキがまだ学生だったので、ふたりともが自由になれる週末のたびに、ソーがオスロへ飛ぶのが今のところ最大限できることだった。

ランチタイムが近づき、朝一でロキを食べることを楽しんだが、同じように朝食を食べなかったことは後悔し始めていた。正午になって大きな音で腹が鳴り続け、気を失うのではと思ったその時、ナプキンに包まれた、できたてのクリームホーンを2つ手に持ったロキが自分の方へ歩いて来るのに気がついた。

腕の中に収まる距離に近づいた瞬間、ソーはロキに手を伸ばした。「お腹空いてるよね。」  
ロキはくすくす笑いながらペストリーを1つ手渡す。

ソーは甘いおやつを大きな３口で食べ終えてしまう。「見たいものは全部見れたのか？」ロキの喜びに満ちた表情がすでにそれに答えていた。

「ここってすごいよ、」ロキは自分のペストリーを頬張りながら、小さなテーブルの椅子に腰を下ろす。「建物のいくつかは17世紀のものだって知ってた？」ソーの手からモヒートを取り上げると残りを飲み干す。ナプキンで指を拭くと手を伸ばし、ソーの頬ひげの上に指を滑らせた。「一緒に連れてきてくれて、ありがとう。」

ソーはその手をとると関節にキスを落とした。「どういたしまして。」

ふたりはカフェを後にすると、何かがロキの目を惹きつけるたびに小さな店々に立ち寄りながら、港の方へと向かっていった。ロキが小柄な女性と値段の交渉をするのを外で待つ間、ソーはメッセージをチェックしたい衝動に抗いつつ、ポケットに手を伸ばしては電話を触り続けていた。ロキが見ていないことを確認すると電話を取り出したが、スクリーンから飛び込む着信の数を目にした途端それを後悔した。メールの受信ボックスも溢れかえり、ありもしない胸焼けで喉が焼けるように感じる。くせで胸ポケットに入れた胸焼け薬のペプシドに手を伸ばそうとした瞬間、背後にロキが現れた。

「ちょっと！仕事は無し！」ソーの手から電話を引ったくると、自分のジーンズのポケットに押し込んだ。「約束したよね。」

「解ってる、解ってる、」ソーはうなずきながら両手を上げ、降参して見せた。母親と弟のボルダーも、彼が戻るまで会社はちゃんと残っているからと請け負ってくれている。自分は今楽しむべきで、ロキがそれを思い出させてくれるのは有り難かった。「それで、何を買ってきたんだ？」

ロキはビニール袋から分厚い本を取り出した。それはイタリア語で書かれていて、おそらく地元の歴史についてだろうとソーは推測する。

「イタリア語が解るのか？」

ロキはニヤリとしてみせる。「まだ。でも僕の覚えの早さは知ってるよね。」そしてバッグの中に手を突っ込むと、真新しい麦わらのフェドーラを取り出してソーの頭に乗せ、はみ出した髪の束を耳の後ろにかけてやった。「熱中症になりそうだから。ほっぺたがもう真っ赤になってる。」そう言うと、日に焼けたソーの頬を親指で撫でた。

ロキが自分を気にかけてくれてると思うと、温かなものが胸に広がり、ソーは微笑まずにはいられなかった。静かに笑いながら首を振る。「フェドーラ？本気か？えらぶったユーロトラッシュみたいに見えるぞ。」

ロキは腕組んで目をぐるりと回す。「ていうか実際、あんた気取ったユーロトラッシュだよね。」

港の近くで、新鮮なシーフードを出すこじんまりとした静かなレストランを見つけると、ソーは詰め物をしたカラマリを、ロキはサーモンとほうれん草のフェタチーニをオーダーした。ロキはローファーを脱ぐと、食事の間中、テーブルの下でソーの足を触り続け、ソーがガーリックブレッドをロキの口に運ぶ間も、意味深な笑顔とからかいを含んだ目を向けていた。

彼らの席から、小さな港の浅い水の上に浮かぶソーのヨットが見えていた。

「ランチを食べたら、海に出たいんだけど？」ガーリックバターで光るソーの指を舌でくすぐりながら、ロキはたずねる。「日に焼かないと。」

ロキの青白い肌に目をやるとソーは微笑んだ。どう見てもロキがこんがり日に焼けるのは不可能だと思ったが、サンデッキで長く優雅な体を伸ばす様子を見たくないかと言ったら、それは嘘になる。

「なんなりとお好きなように、ベイブ。」

腹が満たされリラックスしたムードで、ふたりは午後遅くにヨットに戻った。ソーはホーガンとヴォルスタッグに錨を引き上げ、ロープを解くよう伝え、ファンドラルに舵を取らせると、我が物顔で歩き回りながら、着ている服を脱ぎ捨てながらサンデッキへ向かうロキにだけ、フォーカスしていた。クルー一同は控えめに目を伏せつつ、ロキのあからさまな露出狂っぷりにはすっかり慣れていた。ソーはロキが脱ぎ捨てた服を拾い上げなら、サンデッキまでついて行く。「ロキ…」ロキがぴったり張り付いた下着を引っ張り下ろそうとしたところで、ソーは小言をこぼした。「せめて港を離れるまでは、慎しみ深いふりぐらいできないか。」

その提案が信じられないような顔でロキはソーを見つめた。「だって、ソー、日焼けのラインがついちゃうから。」

「そのとおり、ソー。ラインには気をつけないと。」サンデッキに置かれたラタンのカウチから、シフが小馬鹿にした声で同意してくる。

ロキはシフに鋭い視線を向けると唇を不機嫌に引き結び、急いで下着を引っ張り上げた。静かに鼻を鳴らすと、支配欲に満ちた手つきでソーのシャツを握ると近くに引き寄せる。

「なんであんたのアシスタントが、バケーションにまでついて来るのか解んないんだけど…」

「シフ無しで俺がどこにも行けないって、知ってるだろ。」ロキが自分に張り付いてくるのを楽しんでいることを隠しながらソーは言った。

シフはタブレットを数回タップすると立ち上がり、ロキの素行への軽蔑をあからさまに表情に表しながら、休暇中でも無視できない仕事関係のアップデートを手短に行う。ヨットが沖へ向かうと、ふたりを残して、シフはメイン・デッキへ続く短い階段を降りて行った。ソーもシャツを脱ぐとバーへ向かい、自分でモヒートを作りながら、レイバンのアヴィエイター越しにロキを眺めた。ロキは下着を脱ぎ捨てると、長椅子の一つに落ち着くとうつ伏せになった。ロキの肌はボートのデッキと同じぐらい白かった。

「日焼け止めを忘れるなよ、ロキ。俺のベイビーがロブスターになるのはごめんだ。」ドリンクを混ぜながらソーが叫ぶ。

「だったらこっちに来て、塗ってよ。」ロキは歌うように要求した。 

ソーは寛大なムードだったのでロキの手綱を緩めることにして、自分のドリンクと、バーカウンターの後ろに置かれた小さなバスケットから日焼け止めのボトルを手に取った。ロキが日を浴びている長椅子の横に膝をつくと、ロキの背中と左右の尻にたっぷりと日焼け止めローションを絞りだした。ソーがローションを背面に塗り混むと、ロキはくすくす笑いながら尻を揺らした。下へ降りる前に両肩を少しマッサージしてやる。ロキが太ももを開いた。臀部に日焼け止めを塗り広げながら、ロキの腰が長椅子から浮き上がる様子をソーは見逃さなかった。

完璧な丸みを帯びた尻を揉み、にやつきながら、太ももへ手を移す前に親指で会陰をかすめてやる。ロキは小さく抗議の声をあげ肩越しにソーを見あげると、ソーの唇に浮かぶ得意げな笑顔を認め、目を細めた。

「よし、終わりだ。」ロキのむっつりした表情を無視して、ソーは明るく告げた。立ち上がり、手に残ったローションを自分の二頭筋に塗りつけながら、少し力をこめて見せる。ドリンクを手に取ると、大きなガラステーブルに置かれたキューバ産シガーの箱に手を伸ばし、もう一つの悪習を自分に許すことにした。

ソーはラタンの椅子の一つに腰をおろすと、サングラス越しにロキを見つめながら灰色の煙を吐き出した。ロキが長椅子の上でそわそわしながら、長く苦しげなため息を大きくつく様子で、さっきの焦らすようなタッチが効果を発揮しているのを見て取った。

ふたりともソーが罠を仕掛けたことは承知していたが、ロキの快楽への欲望は常にプライドよりも上なので、自ら進んでそこにはまり込むのだった。ロキは何も言わずに長椅子から飛びおり歩み寄ると、ソーの両脚の間に立つ。ロキの顔にかからないよう気をつけながら、ソーはもう一つ煙を吐き出すと、自分の脚の間にロキが膝をつくのを見て自己満足に満ちた笑顔を浮かべた。

一瞥すると、ロキの脚の間のものはほぼ完全に立ち上がっていて、ソーのパンツのフライを引っ張る手が震える様子に、懇願の気配が読み取れた。その姿が直接ソーのペニスを刺激する。太いシガーを歯の間に挟み、ロキがショーツの上から膨らみを撫でるのに合わせて、静かなうめき声を漏らした。

ソーの唇の間に挟まれたシガーを見つめ、ロキは小さくいたずらな笑みを浮かべる。「僕も長くて太いものが口に欲しいな、」そして甘えるように続けた。「僕にももらえる？ダディ？」

その質問にソーのペニスがまたひとつ跳ねる。ドリンクを置くとショーツのボタンを弄んでいたロキの指をぴしゃりと叩く。最後の長い一服の後、大理石の灰皿にシガーを置いた。両手でボクサーからペニスを引き出すと、それは跳ねるように飛びだしソーはうめいた。ショーツのウエストを睾丸の下まで引き下げると、手を伸ばしロキの首を掴みその顔を引き寄せた。素早くストロークして包皮を引き下げ、太い根元を手で掴むと、先端でロキの頬を柔らかく叩く。サングラスを下げて鼻梁に引っ掛け、ロキを覗き下ろした。

「大きさはどうだ？スイートハート？」

ソーがロキの頬をさらに叩き、顔を傾けさせ、少し開いた唇にカウパーの雫を塗りつけると、欲望で瞳孔が開いたロキの瞳が黒くなる。ふたりともソーがまだ完全には硬くなりきってないことを知っていた。

「どうかな…もっと大っきくてもいいかも、ダディ。」舌を出して塩気のある透明なしずくを舐めとる。

「そうか？だったらもっと大きくできそうか？」ソーはロキの唇にペニスを浅く出し入れして、さらに焦らし続けた。ロキは夢中でうなずくとソーを迎え入れるために口を大きく開ける。ソーは最後はペニスから手を離し、ロキに許可を与え、自らをあけ渡した。

ロキはもともと口の使い方をとても心得ていたが、ソーの注意深いガイドでさらに成長し、ソーの好みを完全に把握していた。ロキの舌使いが快楽をもたらし、ソーは頭を後ろに投げ出した。口が届かない部分を両手を使って愛撫しながら、敏感な器官を舐めて吸う。ソーは体をずり下げると、ブロウジョブし続けるロキの髪を両手でかき乱した。うなじのカールに指を絡め、親指で優しく耳の縁を撫でる。

「ああ、ロキ。すごくいい。けど、少しペースを落としてくれ。」快楽がピークに達しそうになりソーは警告した。ロキが何を考えているか解らなかったが、左手で自分のアナルに触れていることから判断して、口の中に放って欲しいとは思っていないだろう。

ロキはソーのペニスに最後のキスを与えると立ち上がった。ソーのショーツのポケットに手を伸ばすとローションのチューブを取り出し、ソーの手に放り投げた。ロキがいつの間にそんなものを自分のポケットに忍びこませたのか、ソーは全く気づいていなかったが、準備を怠らないところが気に入った。ロキは身を乗り出してソーのアヴィエイターをはずし、くるりと背を向け自分をさらけ出した。

「準備してくれる？」ロキは囁くと尻を開いてみせた。

「ああ、ベイビー…」ソーは椅子の端に腰かけると、何かの甘い香りがするローションを指に絞り出し、全体に行き渡らせロキの尻へ手を伸ばした。ほぼ1週間、日に何度もセックスするせいで、ロキはソーのペニスを受け入れることにすっかり慣れてしまい、準備もそれほどいらなくなっていたが、ソーはゆっくりと時間をかけて指を使った。ロキがそれをとても楽しんでいることを知っていたからだ。ソーの手は大きいが、ロキはその指を4本難なく受け入れることができ、そうやって受け入れてみせる彼の体を眺めるだけでソーは常に掻き立てられた。ソーの太い指での前立腺へのマッサージだけでロキがいけることはふたりとも知っていた。指を曲げ、敏感な器官に触れるたびに圧力を増してやると、ロキは大きな鳴き声をあげた。

「もうだめ、」ロキは喘ぎ、ソーの腕を掴むと指を引き抜いた。「あんたのコックでいかせて。」

「解ったよ、ベイブ。今準備する。」

ソーは手のひらにローションを絞り出した。しかしそれを十分に塗りつける間も無く、ロキはソーの太ももに乗り上がり、滑らかな動きでペニスの上に体を沈めた。

「うわっ。ファック！」ロキの温かな体に包まれる感覚だけでほとんど限界を超えそうになり、ソーはうめいた。「落ち着いて、ベイビー、ゆっくりだ。」

ここで頑固になっても思い通りにならないことを知っているので、ロキはソーに従った。ソーの太ももの上で穏やかに体を揺らし、ソーが包みこまれる締めつけに慣れるよう、十分なスローペースを保ってやった。

港はすでに離れていたが、ふたりがサンデッキで何をしているのか、彼の少ないクルーが完全に把握しているであろうことを、ソーは疑っていなかった。ふたりは丸見えだったし、もし見えなかったとしても、ロキのあげる大きな喘ぎ声が、ソーがロキに何をしているかを乗船メンバー全員に知らせていた。

「お前はいつでも俺のコックが欲しい、そうだろ？」

ソーの太ももの上で、ロキは体を上下に弾ませながらうなずく。ロキのペニスが腹に打ちつけられていた。ソーは手を伸ばしてそれを掴むと、手のひらに完全に包み込み、ロキの動きに合わせてストロークし始めた。

「ソー…ソー、」ロキは息を弾ませた。「いかせて、お願い…」硬くなった乳首をつまんで愛撫し、ソーの手の中に自分を突き上げると頭を後ろに外らせた。「お願い、いかせ…」

「いけ。」ソーが命じると拳のなかでロキのペニスが爆ぜた。熱いものがソーの手の平に溢れ、指の間からも染み出した。ソーは体を乗り出すと口を開けたままの深いキスをロキに与えると、腕のなかで震えるロキの唇に向かって静かな賞賛の言葉を囁いた。

綺麗な方の手でロキの腰を掴むと、荒々しいほどのペースでロキの中に突き入れる。睾丸から太いペニスを通り抜け、精液が放たれ、腰を打ちつけるように動かした。顔をロキの首の根元に埋め、肩先に噛み付き、放つたびに叫び声が唇から漏れないように声を噛み殺した。

ロキを引き寄せながら椅子にもたれる。外海が揺れるブルーのカーペットのように広がり、午後遅くの太陽は全てを柔らかなオレンジにぼかしていく。でもそのどれもが、腕の中から愛情のこもった緑の目で見上げる、ロキの姿には敵わなかった。


End file.
